Menyebrang
by Arreas
Summary: Dunia penuh rahasia, bahkan untuk makhluk yang keberadaanya dianggap sebagai mitos. Ini cerita tentang persahabatan Peter, Edward dan Zac. (Amazing Spider-man x Mako Mermaids x Twilight)
1. Chapter 1

Menyebrang

Fanfiction (Amazing Spider-man x Mako Mermaids x Twilight)

Amazing Spider-man © ME

Mako Mermaids (Netflix)

Twilight © SM

Multi Crossover

Genre : Friendship

* * *

Dunia penuh rahasia, bahkan untuk makhluk yang keberadaanya dianggap sebagai mitos.

* * *

Sekolah tinggi Midtown, Manhattan menjadi awal segalanya. Pendatang baru di awal tahun ajaran adalah hal umum yang mudah ditemui dimanapun. Seperti biasa, hari itu jadi pagi yang sibuk bagi Peter Parker. Berlarian mengejar bus sekolah bukan favoritnya tapi salahkan kecerobohannya yang bangun terlambat.

Patrolinya sebagai _spider-man _menyita sebagian waktu tidur. Yup! Dia adalah _spider-man, _sebagian menyebutnya sebagai pemain hakim sendiri di jalanan New York. Tindakannya memang tidak bisa dibenarkan, tapi lebih terasa benar bila dibandingkan membiarkan kejahatan jalanan tidak tertangani.

Lalu kemana Avengers? Mereka terlalu sibuk melawan alien dan kejahatan besar lain hingga mungkin tidak ada waktu penjahat kecil di New York. Bicara soal Avengers, Peter merasa cukup beruntung karena _Spider-man_ masih di bawah radar. Sungguh gabungan para pahlawan super bukan pilihan tepat dihadapi.

Bus sekolah terus melaju dan akhirnya berhenti 10 meter di depan. Peter segera meningkatkan kecepatan dan segera memasuki bus berwarna kuning. Seperti biasa anak-anak lain menertawakan kebodohannya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Flash dan antek-anteknya memasang wajah sombong.

"Tidur sambil berjalan lagi, Parker!" Tawa lain segera pecah ketika Flash berbicara. Dia hanya merunduk seperti biasa sembari berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Bukan hal aneh lagi, anak-anak lain juga tidak ada yang mau peduli, mungkin hari ini dia harus berdiri lagi.

"Disini, kau bisa duduk disampingku." Satu wajah yang belum dikenal mempersilakannya duduk. Dilihat dari aksen dan wajahnya, jelas dia bukan Amerika. Dia seperti anak campuran Asia-Amerika.

"Uhm, terimakasih," Peter menjawab dengan senyum tulus pada pemuda asing berambut hitam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku Zac. Zac Blakely aku baru disini."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Peter belum pernah melihatnya. Pemuda itu tampak baik sebagai anak baru. "Peter Parker yang lain biasa juga memanggilku _nerd_ sekolah."

Peter tidak mau menyembunyikan apapun pada si pendatang baru. Itu pilihannya, jika dia akan berteman dengan _nerd_ sekolah dia harus tahu resikonya.

"Mereka pasti terlalu menyukaimu bung!" Zac tertawa kecil dan anehnya menular pada Peter.

Mengobrol dengan anak baru ternyata sangat mudah, pemuda itu ramah. Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah bertukar banyak cerita, kebanyakan tentang Zac karena Peter memilih jadi pendengar baik. Teman barunya ini ternyata datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Zac dari Australia! Negeri Kanguru yang hanya Peter bisa lihat di peta dan internet.

Kedekatan mereka rupanya tidak berhenti sampai di akhir perjalanan, begitu turun dari bus Peter secara suka rela mengantar Zac ke bagian administrasi. Keduanya memekik kecil melihat sebagian besar kelas keduanya berbagi jadwal yang sama. Loker mereka juga berdekatan sehingga sangat mungkin mereka akan sering bertemu.

Zac tampak bernapas lega disamping Peter. "Satu jam yang lalu, aku begitu khawatir dengan sekolah yang akan kulalui di tempat yang baru. Semua terasa asing. Aku tidak menyangka akan baik-baik saja!"

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja, terlebih beberapa gadis tampak terpaku padamu Zac." Peter menggoda teman barunya. Berbeda dengan fisiknya yang kurus dan tampak rapuh, Zac memiliki tubuh layaknya atlit yang sempurna. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah impian para gadis di Queens. Matanya tidak cukup bodoh melihat banyaknya mata wanita terpaku pada Zac.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah punya gadis cantik yang menunggu untuk lulus." Kilatan nakal terpancar di wajah Zac.

"Bruh, itu jahat! Kenapa dunia tidak adil?" Peter merengek pura-pura kesal.

"Karena begitulah cara kerja dunia."

Peter cemberut. Senang rasanya memiliki teman mengobrol yang nyata. Walau baru mengenal Zac dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah akrab layaknya teman lama.

Untuk kali ini mungkin Peter akan merasa hidup sebagai orang normal. Dia akan punya orang lain selain Gwen yang bisa diajak bicara.

* * *

Zac sangat senang bisa memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai Australia tapi dia benar-benar perlu menjauh dari hidupnya yang serba gila. Dunianya terasa jungkir balik sejak setahun lalu, dimulai jatuh ke kolam bulan, dikejar-kejar putri duyung, Evie yang berubah, krisis identitas, munculnya naga air hingga kemunculan sang ibu kandung.

Suka tidak suka Zac harus menerima kenyataan dirinya bukan manusia. Dia adalah duyung bahkan sejak lahir. Dia akan menyebut dirinya setengah ikan bila dirinya manusia. Melompat dari dunia manusia normal ke dunia mitos bukanlah salah satu rencana masa depannya, jadi dia perlu waktu banyak untuk menerimanya.

Mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri mungkin jadi jalan salah satu cara dia dapat beristirahat dari kekacauan hidupnya. Sekarang Zac disini, sekolah tinggi di Manhattan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan hidup sendiri tanpa pengawasan orang tua. Zac mendapatkan beasiswa ini setelah membuat jurnal penelitian tentang kehidupan bawah laut di Mako. Tentu lebih mudah bagi dirinya untuk membuat penelitian ini dibanding ilmuan lain.

"Oke, kita sampai disini. Kelas Sejarah Nyonya Brown. Kusarankan kau mendengarkannya baik-baik, dia seperti punya kepala lain!" Peter menjelaskan penuh semangat. Dia adalah teman pertamanya. Peter Parker. Seorang pemuda yang dianggap _nerd_ dan mungkin juga sasaran penindasan disini. _Bullying _memang selalu ada dimana-mana, tapi di sekolah barunya hal itu tampak jelas di depan mata.

"Oke, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Aku ambil saranmu."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk kelas. Hanya tersisa tiga bangku di pojok belakang. Peter dan Zac tahu mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menempati bangku tersisa. Zac mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu sampai dia mendengar seseorang terjatuh.

Ada suara cukup keras yang diikuti tawa anak-anak lain. Pemuda bernetra hitam segera berbalik dan mendapati Peter tersungkur dengan wajah mencium lantai.

"Parker itu lantai bukan bantal! Lihat! Lihat! Wajahmu lucu, hidungmu merah! Kurasa kau akan jadi badut!" Tawa segera melimpah. Zac melihat wajah itu lagi, wajah di bus yang juga mencemooh Peter. Pemuda pirang berbadan besar. Sesaat Zac menatap tidak suka padanya sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada Peter yang berjuang berdiri.

Hidung teman barunya berdarah. Anehnya Peter tidak melakukan apapun selain mengajak Zac untuk duduk.

"Katakan padaku, apakah mereka sering melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Zac penuh amarah. Dia tidak suka penindasan apapun bentuknya.

"Tidak, ini hanya aku yang ceroboh. Biarkan saja." Pemuda Australia bisa menangkap adanyanya kebohongan di mata Peter. Jelas pemuda bersurai coklat itu terlalu pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan temannya.

"Pernah melaporkan pada guru?"

Peter menggeleng. "Tidak berguna, biarkan saja."

Zac mengerang. Sekolah macam apa yang membiarkan muridnya tertindas. Zac yakin ini bukan kali pertamanya Peter ditindas. Sejenak pikiran jahat menyelimutinya, dia gatal untuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengerjai anak pirang itu. Sayangnya sebelum pikiran jahatnya terlaksana sudah ada guru yang telah masuk.

* * *

Sebuah volvo perak keluaran terbaru meluncur di halaman parkir sekolah Midtown. Untuk kali ini sang pengemudi merasa lega karena mobilnya bukan lagi yang termewah di daerah itu. Entah dirinya itu bodoh atau memang sangat bodoh lagi-lagi dia menuruti kemauan ayah angkatnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Lagi.

Pemuda bersurai perunggu merasa tidak benar membiarkan dirinya tergelincir untuk pura-pura hidup sementara semua hidupnya telah hancur. Dia benci dirinya sendiri tidak mampu mencegah kekacauan. Jika saja dia tidak menginginkan Bella terlalu banyak maka dia tidak akan kehilangan banyak hal.

Bella, putrinya, saudara-saudaranya, teman yang dikenal, semua pergi meninggalkan luka. Perang besar antara Volturi dan Keluarganya benar-benar menghilangkan semuanya. Seluruh Volturi lenyap dan harga yang harus dibayar adalah orang-orang yang dicintainya juga ikut lenyap.

Keluarga Cullen hanya menyisakan Carlisle dan dirinya. Sebuah ironi karena mereka ditinggalkan sendiri. Mereka yang ikut berjuang hanya beberapa yang tersisa. Sebagian senang Volturi lenyap dan sebagian lain hanya gelisah tidak ada lagi penegak yang menjaga kerahasiaan kaum mereka.

Tidak dipungkiri bila keberadaan mereka terungkap pada manusia, kehidupan mereka secara tidak langsung akan terancam. Vampir kuat tapi manusia modern juga punya teknologi yang sangat mungkin menghancurkan vampir. Belum lagi dengan adanya Avengers, kumpulan manusia berkekuatan super. Mencolok sedikit saja vampire bisa saja diburu oleh mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka harus menjaga rahasia walau tanpa Volturi. Mitos harus tetap menjadi mitos.

Sekali lagi Edward memandang ke bangunan sekolah untuk berpikir. Masih belum terlambat untuk membatalkan bermain peran sebagai siswa. Tidak seperti kota-kota yang dulu biasa mereka singgahi, kali ini Carlisle memilih Manhattan. Kota besar dengan cuaca sebagian tahun penuh matahari? Bunuh diri?

Bukan! Carlisle hanya mencoba mencari suasana baru.

Dua bulan lalu Carlisle baru saja menciptakan lotion yang mampu menutupi sisi vampire mereka. Itu adalah campuran beberapa bahan kimiawi yang digunakan untuk mengobati luka bakar dengan sedikit bubuk mutiara. Itu melapisi kulit mereka layaknya mantel transparan. Edward bukan penggemar sains jadi dia tidak begitu peduli bagaimana Carlisle menciptakannya.

Banyak suara berdegung di kepalanya begitu dia melangkahkan kaki. Dia tahu seperti apa dirinya bagi mereka. Kecantikan tidak manusiawi yang membius mata manusia. Bukan salah manusia terpesona.

Mengabaikan semua mata, Edward menuju ruang resepsionist untuk mendapatkan jadwal kelas. Seperti biasa, siapapun perempuan malang itu akan terpesona dengan tampilan cantiknya.

Edward tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk sopan santun setelah menerima jadwal. Kelas pertamanya adalah Sejarah yang jujur baginya terasa membosankan. Tidak akan menarik lagi jika memiliki ingatan sempurna.

Well! Kesombongannya sepertinya baru saja mendapat teguran. Guru kelasnya sudah hadir bahkan sebelum dia masuk. Dia seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan mata tajam di bawah kacamata berbentuk bulan separuh. Tipe guru yang banyak dibenci murid.

"_Siapa siswa ini, berani terlambat di kelasku."_

Edward terkejut betapa tidak ramahnya wanita satu ini. "Maaf, apa ini kelas sejarah Nyonya Brown. Aku siswa baru dan agak tersesat." Dia benci berbohong tapi dia tidak suka mencari masalah di hari pertama sekolah.

"Siswa baru?"

Edward mengangguk.

"Pastikan kau tidak terlambat lagi ke kelasku Mr-?"

"Edward Cullen." Dia memotongnya cepat.

"Yeah, Mr. Cullen. Aku kira sudah membuat diriku jelas. Aku tidak menolerir keterlambatan. Hanya kali ini Mr. Cullen." Nyonya Brown berkata penuh intimidasi.

Edward mengangguk mengerti. Pemikiran guru itu benar-benar serius, wanita satu ini sama dalam pikiran dan lisan. Bukan guru yang akan Edward sepelekan dan itu menarik.

Begitu dia masuk kelas, dia sudah bisa mencium berbagai aroma. Aroma darah, makanan berlemak yang tersembunyi, kayu, yang anehnya sedikit tercampuk dengan aroma laut yang menyegarkan. Suara anak-anak lain mulai berdengung di kepala dan kebanyakan adalah anak perempuan yang merutuki penuhnya bangku di kelas itu. Mereka kecewa tidak memiliki kesempatan pertama untuk berkenalan. Hanya satu bangku tersisa di sudut kelas.

"Hallo, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Walau sudah tahu itu satu-satunya bangku tersisa tapi Edward tetap menunjukkan kesopanannya. Dia melihat pemuda bersurai coklat terlihat tidak nyaman begitu dirinya mendekat.

"Tentu, itu milikmu." Pria bernetra hitam menjawabnya ramah. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yang tampak jelas tidak nyaman.

"Aku Edward Cullen, aku baru disini."

"Aku juga! Wow! Aku beruntung menemukan pendatang lain. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik sebagai sesama pendatang baru. Aku Zac, Zac Blakely. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan ini Peter." Zac menunjuk teman berbadan kurus di sebelahnya.

Edward berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya ketika memandang pemuda di sebelah Zac.

"Aku Peter Parker, kau bisa memanggilku Peter!" Pria bersurai coklat berusaha ramah tapi otot-otot tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Pemuda itu tegang dengan pikiran menjerit. _"Apa-apaan ini!"_

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Edward memaklumi pikiran Peter. Manusia normal yang peka mungkin akan bereaksi demikian.

"_Ini bagus, aku bukan satu-satunya anak baru. Syukurlah dia lebih mencolok dari pada aku." _ Kebalikan dengan Peter, Zac sama sekali tidak merasa aneh dengan kehadirannya, dia tampak lebih senang menemukan orang lain lebih mencolok.

Edward segera duduk sebelum gurunya akan menegur. Perintahnya sangat tajam hingga sang pembaca pikiran terganggu. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu setelah duduk. Aroma Zac dan Peter aneh sebagai manusia. Keduanya tidak berbau harum yang mengundang dahaga tapi lebih ke arah unik, Zac membawa aroma kesegaran pantai dan Peter memiliki aroma aneh yang belum bisa dia deskripsikan secara pasti.

Sang vampir mengangkat alisnya sebagai tanda berpikir. Apa ini? Edward tidak bisa melepaskan pemikirannya jika Nyonya Brown tidak memulai kelasnya.

Hari itu kelas Sejarah secara keseluruhan berjalan lancar, mereka memulai awal semester dengan materi sejarah dunia. Edward bisa mendengar Peter berteriak bosan di pikirannya dan Zac hanya berpikir untuk tidur.

Terjebak dengan dua anak yang bosan merupakan fase awal nasib sialnya dimulai. Terikat dengan mereka sebagai kelompok ternyata lebih menyebalkan. Peter dan Zac bukan penggemar sejarah apalagi menulis esai panjang tentangnya. Salahkan kebodohannya mengeluarkan buku, Zac secara tidak sengaja melihat tulisan tangannya.

"Bung, serius tulisannmu sangat indah. Kau harus jadi penulis di tim ini. Aku dan Peter akan merangkumnya untukmu."

Edward mengerang secara internal. Dia tampak akan memulai protes namun sudah dipotong Peter.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan tulisan cakar ayam kami merusak laporan kita." Jerit Peter penuh kejenakaan. Edward tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan dan anehnya dia tidak keberatan memenuhi keinginan egois dua anak muda di depannya ini.

Dan, kabar baiknya adalah . . . .

Kelas sejarah bukanlah apa-apa karena hampir delapan puluh persen ketiganya berbagi kelas yang sama. Naluri Edward mengatakan dua bocah ini akan menempel padanya.

* * *

Seri 1 (Lengkap)

Saya tahu, cerita ini akan aneh dan OOC terutama karakter Edward. Tapi ini Fanfiction, tolong biarkan saya bersenang-senang dengan imajinasi anehku.


	2. Mulai Mengenal

Menyebrang

Fanfiction (Amazing Spider-man x Mako Mermaids x Twilight)

Amazing Spider-man © ME

Mako Mermaids (Netflix)

Twilight © SM

Multi Crossover

Genre : Friendship

Chapter 2

Mulai Mengenal

* * *

Dunia ini penuh misteri, bahkan bagi makhluk yang keberadaanya juga misteri untuk manusia.

Edward sulit membungkus informasi yang diterima. Secara teknis dia tidak mungkin bisa sakit kepala tapi apa yang menghinggapi pikirannya sulit diterima. Butuh waktu dua malam penuh baginya untuk bisa berpikir.

Bukan niatnya dia untuk mencari tahu rahasia dua teman barunya, tapi kelebihannya yang membuat dia tahu. Hanya butuh beberapa jam dia untuk mengetahui rahasia Peter sebagai _Spider-man_ dan dua hari untuk mengetahui rahasia Zac.

Mengetahui bocah kurus seperti Peter berkeliaran di tengah kota memerangi kejahatan tingkat bawah sudah membuatnya terkejut dan sekarang dia tahu Zac adalah duyung. Kota macam apa yang menampung makhluk aneh dan mitos tinggal. Mungkin inilah alasan logis kenapa darah mereka berbau berbeda dengan manusia.

Seharusnya itu menjadi hal baik baginya karena dua temannya berbau berbeda tapi Edward belum siap untuk keluar dari cangkang. Luka kehilangan orang-orang yang dikenal dan disayangi masih terlalu segar. Dia belum siap untuk membiarkan orang lain untuk masuk lebih jauh dalam kehidupannya.

Edward masih berpikir pergi sekolah lagi adalah ide bodoh. Pemuda bersurai perunggu tahu penyebab Carlisle mendorongnya untuk bersosialisasi. Jatuh dalam kesedihan bukanlah cara benar untuk menikmati hidup.

Ketiadaan volturi memberi sedikit kebebasan untuk dunia mereka, terlebih dengan tersingkapnya keberadaan mutan, manusia berkekuatan super dan alien pada manusia membuat keberadaan vampir mungkin tidak akan mengejutkan lagi. Tapi itu bukan ide utama, dia dan Carlisle tidak sudi keberadaan mereka terpublikasi.

Edward bertekad untuk membuktikan ide Carlisle adalah kesalahan besar tapi sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain.

Carlisle baru saja turun dari ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Rumah mereka di Manhattan terletak di tepi kota dan cukup besar untuk ditinggali berdua. Bangunan bergaya minimalis modern tertata apik dengan cat warna gading. Mungkin tidak seindah penataan milik Esme tapi rumah itu masih memiliki sentuhan dekorasi yang indah. Di halaman belakang mereka juga memiliki kolam renang yang disekelilingnya tampak seperti miniatur taman.

"Menyiapkan bekal lagi untuk Peter dan Zac?" Sudah beberapa hari sejak Edward masuk sekolah, dapur di rumah mereka punya alasan untuk digunakan.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15 a.m dan Carlisle melihat kesibukan Edward di dapur masih membuatnya geli. Tangan pucat putranya dengan terampil menyiapkan sadwich dengan isi olahan tuna dalam porsi besar.

Edward tidak langsung menjawab, dia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk saling berhadapan wajah dengan sang ayah. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan belakangan ini. Kesejahteraan Zac dan Peter tentang makanan agak melekat padaku. Lihat Carlisle! Aku mulai terdengar seperti pengasuh untuk anak-anak ini."

Carlise melipat kedua tangan dengan senyum kemenangan. Keputusan menyuruh Edward sekolah adalah hal tepat, sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah putranya berekspresi selain sedih.

"Tidak, kau belum menang Carlisle."Edward menjawab pikiran sang ayah dan anehnya membuat tawa Carlisle pecah.

"Bukankah ini perubahan baik untukmu Edward? Kau perlu sarana untuk mengalihkan semua kesedihanmu. Kau peduli pada mereka meskipun Peter dan Zac berbeda."

Carlisle tahu rahasia teman baru Edward, dia cukup mengenal baik putranya bila dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. Dia tidak butuh kemampuan membaca pikiran milik Edward atau visi milik mendiang putrinya Alice untuk mengetahui sebuah rahasia. Carlisle hanya tahu putranya akan bicara, dan tugasnya hanyalah mendengarkan.

Edward cemberut. "Mereka anak-anak ceroboh yang dapat tergelincir kapanpun." Peter terlalu ceroboh untuk mengabaikan makanan sementara tubuhnya memiliki metabolisme tinggi dan Zac tidak makan teratur di rumah untuk menghemat uang. Untuk Peter, Edward sedikit memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Anak itu sering terluka selama patroli dan faktor penyembuhannya banyak bergantung pada jumlah makanan yang dikonsumsi. Peter perlu banyak energi dan Edward harus membantu.

"Tapi kau akan membantu mereka jika dalam kesulitan."

Sang anak tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Suka tidak suka kata-kata Carlisle ada benarnya, bertemu Peter dan Zac membuatnya lebih terasa hidup. Seperti memasukkan Emmet, Rosalie, Alice dan Jesper dalam kehidupannya lagi. Tuhan! Dia merindukan saudara-saudaranya.

* * *

Suasana pagi di keluarga kecil Parker berjalan damai. Peter telah siap berangkat sekolah setelah menghabiskan pancake yang dibuat oleh May. May bersyukur keponakannya tumbuh menjadi pemuda ceria. Sesulit dan sesedih apapun Peter selalu tersenyum untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dia bahagia bila Peter bahagia, dan beberapa hari ini May bisa merasakan keponakannya lebih gembira dari biasanya.

"Kau berangkat bersama Edward lagi?" May memperhatikan beberapa hari belakangan selalu berangkat bersama temannya yang bernama Edward. Dia secara pribadi belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan teman-teman baru Peter tapi berdasarkan cerita sang keponakan mereka adalah anak-anak yang baik.

Peter mengangguk. "-dan juga Zac. Edward memaksa aku dan Zac untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dia seperti induk ayam di kelompok kami ."

May sesungguhnya tahu bagaimana kehidupan sekolah Peter dan jujur wanita itu agak sedih karena keponakannya menerima perlakuan buruk. Dia tahu luka memar di wajah dan tubuh Peter bukan karena ponakannya ceroboh tapi akibat penindasan. Walau Peter selalu menutupinya, May akan selalu tahu.

"Kau harus mengajak mereka makan malam pekan ini, Petey. Aku juga ingin mengenal teman barumu."

"Akan kulakukan. Bibi May, aku berangkat!" Peter mengecup sejenak dahi May sebelum lari keluar meja makan untuk membuka pintu depan dengan riang.

Di depan rumahnya, sudah ada Volvo yang berhenti menunggu. Peter tanpa ragu membuka kursi bagian belakang karena di depan sudah ada Zac yang duduk.

"Hei kawan-kawan. Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Aku punya pembicaraan kecil dengan bibiku."

"-dan apa itu Peter?" Tanya Edward tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kemudi.

Peter tiba-tiba merasa rendah diri. Berteman dengan Zac dan Edward awalnya sedikit membuatnya canggung. Zac dan Edward bisa saja menjadi pria populer bila tidak dekat-dekat dirinya. Zac bisa lebih tenar bila dia mau bergabung dengan bintang sekolah Midtown dan bukannya si _nerd_ Peter Parker. Edward anak orang kaya, tidak seharusnya dia bergabung dengan pemuda biasa. Tidak kah dia takut status sosialnya turun?

Peter tidak punya kepercayaan diri tinggi untuk mengundang Zac dan Edward makan malam. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan apakah dirinya juga dianggap teman oleh Edward dan Zac

"Peter, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Pertanyaan Edward memecah lamunan. Bagi Peter ini keanehan sekian kalinya. Edward selalu tampak bisa menebak pikirannya. Dia memandang ke depan dan bertemu ekspresi prihatin Edward di cermin.

Peter menggosok lehernya. "Emmm, bibiku mengundang kalian makan malam di rumah akhir pekan ini."

"Bibimu mengundang kami! Bibimu pasti orang baik! Tentu aku senang hati akan datang. Jika Edward diet, aku bersedia menghabiskannya." Zac langsung dipelototi si pemilik Volvo.

"Apa?" Tanpa rasa bersalah Zac menyeringai polos.

"Aku datang dan aku akan makan, kau tidak boleh merebut milkku Zac."

Zac mencibir. "Terdengar, meyakinkan. Kau tahu, kami berdua punya pikiran untuk membawamu ke dokter. Kau sangat pucat dan obsesimu dengan tubuh ideal mengerikan."

Mata Keemasan Edward mengeras dan tiba-tiba suasana mobil menjadi hening. Pemilik mobil terlihat tidak suka dengan kalimat Zac. Peter menangkap suasana berubah tidak menyenangkan. Yah, Zac memang terlalu lancang untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain terlebih mereka terhitung baru saling kenal. Peter dan Zac hanya peduli dengan keadaan teman barunya.

Terlepas dengan semua kebaikan Edward pada keduanya, Edward punya kebiasaan mengkhawatirkan. Dia tidak pernah terlihat makan dengan alasan diet. Dia setiap hari membawa makanan dalam jumlah banyak namun tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat memakannya. Bukankah itu pasti disiapkan oleh orang tuanya? Kenapa dia mengecewakan orang tuanya? Hal itu masih jadi misteri bagi Zac dan Peter.

"Kalau kau keberatan-."

"Aku pasti datang, Peter." Jawab Edward cepat. "Dan aku minta maaf membuat kalian khawatir, aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku sesehat dan sekuat kalian, tahu."

Pemilik volvo mengedipkan mata dengan seringai nakal penuh makna. Kini giliran Peter dan Zac yang kaku. Sejauh ketiganya berinteraksi, Zac dan Edward belum sama sekali mengusik masalah pribadi.

Untuk kali pertama, Peter rahasianya terancam karena Edward. Untungnya suasana cepat berubah dengan Zac menceritakan cerita lucu dan Edward membalas dengan komentar sarkastiknya. Suasana dalam mobil kembali riuh dan bahkan berlanjut di kelas berikutnya.

Ketiganya juga makan siang bersama seperti biasa dan lagi-lagi Edward membawakan mereka makanan. Peter tidak bisa lebih bahagia di hari itu. Setelah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu Gwen akhirnya gadis cantik itu hadir kembali di sekolah.

Akhirnya, hari itu Peter bisa mengenalkan Gwen pada Zac dan Edward. Semua terasa lengkap sudah.

* * *

Keluarga manusia Zac tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai kalangan miskin tapi tidak juga bisa dari kalangan berada. Kehidupan Zac selama ini dapat dikatakan tercukupi segalanya walau tidak berlebih.

Keberadaan Zac di Midtown adalah beasiswa namun untuk biaya kehidupan sehari-hari dipenuhi secara mandiri. Biaya hidup di Amerika tidak bisa dikatakan murah oleh karena itu dia perlu untuk sehemat mungkin. Dimulai dari pemilihan apartemen, dia lebih memilih yang mempunyai sewa murah supaya lebih hemat.

Terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota Zac tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Sebuah bangunan empat lantai ber cat merah kusam. Sebenarnya, lingkungan tempat tinggalnya bisa dikategorikan layak huni namun tetap saja punya kekurangan di mata Zac. Dia butuh kolam renang untuk sejenak melenturkan ekornya.

Sejak tiba disini, Zac belum pernah sekalipun pergi berenang. Jujur itu terasa sangat menyiksa. Air di kamar mandi tidaklah cukup baginya. Dia harap dirinya akan terbiasa dengan itu.

Sepekan sudah Zac bersekolah di Midtown. Dia menemukan dua teman baik dalam waktu singkat, Edward dan Peter. Meskipun keanehan menyeliputi keduanya Zac dengan mudah mengabaikan hal itu.

Saat ini, dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju rumah Peter. Dia memakai sweater warna donker yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Dia memandang ke cermin untuk memastikan tampilannya baik, setidaknya cukup sopan untuk datang ke makan malam.

Tidak lama, smartphone-nya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk, itu dari Edward.

OH! Bagus!

Edward sudah menunggu di bawah dan dia belum siap. Zac segera mengambil dompet dan smartphone secara terburu-buru. Sayangnya, dia lupa meletakkan kunci kamarnya. Tanpa kunci, dia tidak bisa menutup kamarnya secara normal.

"Oh, baiklah ini darurat." Zac menutup pintunya pelan lalu menggerakkan tangan untuk mengunci pintu sembari memastikan tidak ada yang melihat. Dia segera berjalan ke luar dan menemukan Edward berdiri mematung dengan tampilannya yang mulia.

Zac serius mengira Edward adalah model pada awalnya. Dia terlalu rupawan untuk jadi manusia biasa ditengah-tengah sekolah. Semua pakaian mahal itu menunjukkan kelasnya sendiri.

"Oke bung, aku siap." Edward mengangguk dan tidak terduga melemparkan kunci padanya.

Zac menatap kunci lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan Edward. "Kau ingin aku menyetir?"

"Aku bosan jadi supir kalian, kita tukar posisi. Tapi, satu saja goresan, kau akan mati."

"Hei!"

Zac baru akan protes tapi Edward sudah masuk ke mobil bagian kursi penumpang. Satu sifat Edward yang menyebalkan keluar lagi, pemaksa. Dia lebih seperti induk ayam yang mengatur anak-anaknya. Dia akan mengomentari segala sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan nada seperti seorang ibu. Perjalanan menuju rumah Peter diiringi perdebatan kecil yang lagi-lagi dimenangkan Edward. Edward adalah pengatur dan Zac tidak suka diatur tapi mereka cocok satu sama lain.

Kunjungan makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan. Edward membawakan black and white cookies yang mereka nikmati setelah makan malam. Untuk pertama kali pula hari itu Zac dan Peter melihat seorang Edward Cullen makan dengan normal. Meskipun mereka khawatir Edward akan memuntahkannya beberapa jam kemudian. Nyatanya mereka salah, selesai makan mereka masuk ke kamar Peter untuk bermain game sepanjang malam dan berakhir dengan menginap.

Semua normal, itulah yang ada dipikiran Zac.

* * *

Terimakasih, sudah membaca! Sampai Jumpa lagi!


	3. Bukan Masalah Zac

Menyebrang

Fanfiction (Amazing Spider-man x Mako Mermaids x Twilight)

Amazing Spider-man, Mako Mermaids (Netflix), Twilight (Bukan milikku)

Multi Crossover

Genre : Friendship

Chapter 3

Bukan Masalah Zac

Kehidupan Zac sejauh ini di Midtown berjalan normal. Satu bulan sudah berlalu, sekolahnya berjalan lebih lancar dari yang dia kira. Gangguan dari Flash dan antek-anteknya tidak masuk hitungan karena sejauh ini dia tidak begitu terusik. Flash dan kawan-kawannya agak menjaga jarak karena kehadiran Edward. Hal ini terdengar lucu tapi ini fakta. Gosip Cullen yang tampan namun menakutkan bukan hisapan jempol lagi. Pernah sekali dia mendapati Edward melotot pada Flash dan itu bukan pemandangan menyenangkan.

Zac tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti kecuali harus mengurangi hobinya untuk makan _sea food_ demi menghemat pengeluaran. Setiap ada waktu senggang dia juga menyempatkan waktu untuk _video call _pada keluarga serta teman-temannya. Semua terlihat normal sampai Zac memperhatikan ibu manusianya tampak selalu cemas dan menyuruhnya berhati-hati selalu.

Rupanya kecemasan sang ibu datang bukan tanpa dasar. New York tidak sedamai yang terlihat. Angka kriminalitas di kota itu tinggi, dan segala kejahatan tampak lengkap disini. Awalnya Zac tidak begitu khawatir sampai dia mencari informasi di internet. Semua artikel seperti menamparnya untuk bangun dari zaman _pra_-sejarah. Pahlawan super, alien, manusia super, penjahat super, atau apapun itu mereka telah terekspos ke dunia luar. Belum lagi insiden alien beberapa waktu lalu di New York, semua makin membuat Zac merasa...

-tumpul.

Dia memang hidup di belahan dunia lain, tapi tidak seharusnya dia buta. Mungkin dia harus menertawai rencananya sendiri, alih-alih mencari kedamaian dia mungkin akan terjebak dalam masalah secara tidak sadar. Bukan tidak mungkin dia berakhir sebagai ikan goreng tanpa sengaja. Lebih buruk lagi, dirinya sendiri juga bisa saja terekspos. Menjadi satu daftar tambahan di jejeran keanehan abad ini bukan dalam secangkir tehnya.

Untuk pertama kali sejak kedatangannya ke New York, Zac mengamati baik-baik suasana malam salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia. Hutan beton di luar menjulang tinggi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terang. Sebuah kemewahan yang tentunya menyimpan potret suram. New York sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya, kota ini serasa tidak pernah tidur.

Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul 11.30 pm dan belum ada tanda-tanda keramaian akan memudar. Dalam satu jam, Zac sudah mendengar dua kali sirene mobil polisi berlalu.

Seberapa banyak kejahatan bisa terjadi setiap malam?

Zac tidak tahu, yang jelas selain kelompok yang disebut sebagai Avengers, New York juga punya pahlawan lokal. Dia sering disebut sebagai _Spider-man. _Dari video yang Zac lihat, _Spider-man _mengenakan stelan spandex merah biru disertai topeng yang membalut ketat identitasnya. Zac terkagum dengan kegesitan dan kemampuan yang ditunjukkan _Spider-man _selama membantu orang.

Jelas orang dibalik topeng itu bukan manusia rata-rata dan itu membuat perasaan Zac lebih baik. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang aneh yang tinggal di kota.

Pecahnya mantra dari Nerissa lebih awal di kolam bulan telah mengembalikannya ke wujud asli. Awalnya segala sesuatu tentang ekor membuatnya sangat frustasi tapi dengan kebenaran yang terungkap, Zac harus mulai menerima takdir. Dia dilahirkan dan akan tetap mati sebagai duyung. Satu sisi positifnya, duyung bukanlah makhluk lemah dan itu mulai disadari Zac seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Sebelum datang ke sini, Nerissa dan Kepala Sekolah Santos bersikeras untuk melatihnya supaya mampu menjaga diri. Satu trik baru yang di dapat Zac adalah sihir penghapus memori. Sebuah kemampuan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para duyung. Tidak heran, kenapa mitos putri duyung lebih populer daripada putri duyung. Kaumnya lebih bisa menjaga diri dari manusia.

Secara teknis itu kemampuan itu tidak bisa diajarkan, tapi Nerissa dan Rita tahu bagaimana menekan Zac. Zac bisa berbangga pada dirinya, sihir rumit yang bahkan tidak semua duyung bisa, putra Nerissa berhasil menguasainya walau harus dengan susah payah.

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Zac dari pemandangan kota. Bayangan kabur merah-biru lewat begitu saja di depan jendela kamarnya yang nota bene di lantai empat. Dengan segera, dia membuka jendela untuk mencari kemana sosok itu pergi. Sayangnya, upaya Zac sia-sia. Baru hitungan detik sosok itu sudah menjauh dari apartemen lalu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Wow! Apa itu yang disebut _Spider-man?"_ Tanya Zac pada dirinya sendiri.

Selepas lewatnya Spider-man, malam itu tidak lagi terjadi hal menarik. Zac memutuskan mengambil laptopnya untuk bermain game sepanjang malam. Dia tidak khawatir bila besok bangun kesiangan karena esok adalah akhir pekan. Tanpa sekolah dia tidak punya kegiatan yang berarti.

Peter punya kesibukan sendiri dan Edward sudah menghilang sejak Rabu. Sungguh, tanpa dua orang itu Zac tidak punya kegiatan menarik untuk dilakukan. Bukan berarti dia tidak punya teman lain di Midtown, beberapa orang baik padanya tapi dia cenderung pemilih. Bersama Edward dan Peter terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Zac baru tidur pukul lima pagi.

Dia tidur dengan nyenyak sampai dering telpon mengusik kedamaian Sabtu pagi miliknya. Zac awalnya membiarkan dering telponnya berbunyi dengan harapan akan berhenti begitu dia mengabaikan panggilan. Nyatanya tidak, si penelpon sangat gigih untuk mengusik tidur Zac.

Tanpa membuka mata, pemuda Australia mengambil smartphone di atas meja.

"Halo." Jawab Zac sekenanya.

"_Bangun kepala ngantuk!" _Suara halus yang sangat di kenalnya menyapa. Induk ayam di kelompok mereka yang belum dilihatnya selama tiga hari.

"Ugh! Edward! Bukankah tidak sopan membangunkan orang pagi-pagi." Erang Zac setengah sadar. Matanya masih terpejam, kepalanya masih berat.

"_Permisi, pagi? Ini pukul 11. Secara teknis akan mendekati makan siang."_ Tapi Zac tidak peduli.

"Kau menyebalkan! Ada apa menghubungiku?" Jawab Zac sambil membuka mata. Langit-langit kamarnya terang dan matahari sudah bersinar terik di luar.

"_Aku bosan di rumah sendiri."_

"Lalu?"

"_Konsol baruku datang pagi ini. Tidak punya lawan itu membosankan."_

"Edward?"

"_Apa?"_

"Apa kepalamu terbentur? Tunggu! Siapa kamu? Dimana Edward Cullen yang asli-."

"_Jangan menguji kesabaranku Zac."_

Zac terkekeh ringan. Dia hanya menggoda, karena Edward berperilaku tidak biasa. "Oke, baiklah. Aku bergabung."

"_Tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Cobalah juga hubungi Peter. Semua panggilanku diabaikan."_

"Baiklah, akan kucoba hubungi Peter. _Bye!"_

Menggulingkan badan pemuda itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh lagi mereka bermain game bersama. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama dia akan berkunjung ke rumah Edward. Sosok surai perunggu yang bagi Zac paling misterius.

Sejujurnya Edward Cullen adalah misteri tersendiri. Terlepas Peter juga sama anehnya tapi Edward kurang manusiawi dari yang lain. Zac tidak bisa menahan tawa geli lagi bila memikirkan persahabatan mereka bertiga. Orang-orang aneh yang menyimpan rahasia dan lebih anehnya mereka tidak mau menekan rahasia satu sama lain.

Rentang satu bulan sudah cukup untuk melihat ketidak normalan Peter dan Edward. Zac mengamati semuanya. Berbagai petunjuk halus keluar tanpa ada yang saling mengusik. Mungkin Zac tidak perlu terkejut lagi jika Edward atau Peter bahkan mungkin tahu rahasianya. Tindakan mereka lebih banyak yang bicara.

Zac masih ingat ketika Flash sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke mereka bertiga. Edward langsung menyuruhnya pergi, sementara Peter mengalihkan perhatian Flash walau dia jadi sarung samsaknya. Edward lalu datang menyelesaikan masalah dengan membawa guru. Kala itu Flash tidak mampu mengelak karena Edward punya bukti kuat yang tidak dapat disangkal.

Sejak itu kelompok kecil mereka sedikit memiliki kedamaian dan berkat peristiwa itu Zac punya asumsi menarik tentang Peter dan Edward. Terlepas apapun rahasia mereka, Zac berjanji untuk menerima dengan senang hati.

"_Come on Peter!" _Zac masih gelisah menatap layar smartphone. Seperti kata Edward, menghubungi si pecinta sains sangatlah sulit. Begitu selesai mandi dan mengeringkan ekor, Zac berusaha memberi pesan dan berlanjut ke panggilan telephone. Namun semua nihil, bahkan telephone rumah juga tidak diangkat. Tidak responnya Peter membuatnya cemas.

Pada percobaan kesepuluh akhirnya Zac mendengar suara sang teman.

"_Halo." _Suara kantuk terdengar jelas. Wow sungguh mengejutkan Peter yang terkenal kutu buku bukan orang pagi.

"Oh, syukurlah. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Ada suara tawa pelan. "_Merindukanku, bung?_ _Ini lucu, apa kau baru saja tertular virus induk ayam Cullen."_

"Ini tidak lucu, apakah itu aneh bila temanmu khawatir karena temannya sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan telephone?" Zac beralih ke mode serius. Lain dengan Edward, Peter tampak selalu memiliki masalah. Upaya menjaga Peter dari segala bentuk kekerasan di sekolah tidak lantas membuatnya bebas dari kekerasan fisik di luar. Keduanya tidak pernah mendapat jawaban memuaskan ketika menanyai Peter tentang dari mana luka-luka yang diterima.

"_Ehm, tidak. Bibiku mungkin akan berteriak karena tidak mengangkat panggilanku."_

"Dan aku bukan bibimu. Kau mungkin harus membayar Edward karena membuatnya cemas."

"_Oh, sial! Aku akan dikuliti"_

Zac bisa membayangkan wajah pucat Peter. Satu orang yang tidak bisa didebat Peter adalah Edward. Pria surai perunggu selalu akan mengoceh bila melihat luka Peter dan pemandangan Edward bertindak layaknya pekerja medis terampil sangat menakutkan.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang membuatmu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawab panggilan."

"_Aku baru bangun tidur, tuan!"_

"Tengah hari?"

"_Aku punya malam panjang dan bisnisku sendiri."_

"Oke, tapi aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Edward. Dia bosan dan mengundang kita untuk bermain game baru di rumah."

Terdengar erangan malas. "_Apa aku harus ikut?"_

"Tidak. Itu perintah." Jawab Zac datar. Sembari menjawab telephone dia merapikan baju dan mengambil dompet di atas meja. Zac mengajukan pertanyaan setelah tidak terdengar lagi jawaban. "Hei, Peter apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Y-ya." _

"Kau yakin?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Bisakah kau yakinkan Edward untuk tidak mendobrak kamarku karena aku tidak ikut?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi akan aku coba." Zac tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlepas dari kekhawatirannya, Peter tampak sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Memaksakan kehendak bukan sifatnya.

Peter tertawa lemah. _"Aku mengandalkanmu sobat. Sampai jumpa dan selamat bersenang-senang."_

"Oke, baiklah." Balas Zac dengan nada sedikit keraguan. Dia segera menutup telephone lalu mengambil sepatu untuk dipakai. Cullen adalah pemuda yang tepat waktu jadi dia tidak ingin membuatnya ditunggu. Zac masih cukup tahu diri terlepas itu teman baiknya dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot. Begitu semua dirasa siap, dia lalu mengunci pintu dan keluar dari apartemen.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menunggu, Volvo perak milik temannya meluncur anggun ke tempatnya berdiri. Tidak perlu basa basi, dia segera masuk ke sebelah kursi pengemudi.

"Bosan dengan liburan singkatmu Edward?" Tanya Zac sarkastik. Agak mengejutkan setelah tiga hari menghilang tanpa kabar, pemuda ini muncul hanya untuk mengajak bermain game.

"Katakan saja kalian merindukanku!" Wajahnya menyeringai nakal layaknya Flash.

Zac merengut. "Dalam mimpi."

Pemilik volvo tidak menjawab alih-alih meneruskan pertanyaan dia mengubah topik. Edward masih belum menjalankan mobil. "Bagaimana Peter?"

Zac menggeleng. "Tidak bisa ikut, dia terdengar sangat lelah." Dalam benaknya dia mendengar jelas suara letih Peter. Terlepas dari rasa khawatir yang timbul, Peter juga terdengar tidak mau diganggu.

"Mungkin kita harus memberinya istirahat. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengabaikan kesejahteraan dirinya sendiri."

Sejenak Zac memberi pandangan ingin tahu pada Edward. Respon itu persis yang dia harapkan. Hanya terdengar aneh saja karena dia bahkan belum menceritakan keseluruhan percakapan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Edward, aku merasa kau baru saja menjawab pikiranku," Zac berkata jujur dan lantang.

Edward langsung menoleh pada Zac dengan senyum mengejek. "Itu asumsi bagus untuk orang berpemikiran tumpul."

"HEI! Kau-" Teriak Zac tidak terima. Kata-kata protesnya tidak keluar secara utuh ketika Edward mulai menjalankan mobil dan membuat Zac berteriak dengan cara mengemudi pria bersurai perunggu. Perjalanan mobil yang biasanya diisi dengan percakapan berubah mencekam karena jeritan Zac.

Mobil baru melaju normal begitu mereka masuk ke pinggiran kota memasuki kawasan perumahan Elite dengan rumah besar yang terletak saling berjauhan.

Zac langsung keluar dengan lemas begitu mobil parkir di sebuah halaman rumah dua lantai bergaya minimalis. "Edward, apa kau coba membunuhku?" Tuduhnya tajam.

"Tidak, hanya pamer seberapa baik aku mengemudi." Edward mendapat pelototan mata dari Zac namun diabaikan.

Pemuda itu kemudian membimbing Zac untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu tampak terguncang sesaat sebelum wajahnya menampilkan gurat ketakjuban ketika masuk pada bagian dalam.

Begitu memasuki ruang tamu, nuansa terang dan ringan langsung menyelimuti perasaan Zac. Dinding ruang tamu ber cat putih dengan furniture semi modern yang tertata secara estetik. Di sudut ruangan terdapat grand piano yang cantik.

Beberapa foto berhasil menarik perhatian Zac karena di dalamnya menunjukkan keluarga besar yang tampak bahagia. Mereka cantik dan tampan sama seperti Edward. Dia juga melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Edward tersenyum bahagia dengan gaun lucu merah muda.

Satu kesimpulan Zac. Keluarga Cullen adalah semacam keluarga besar. Zac berpaling pada Edward dan mata nanarlah yang dia dapat. Itu bukan ekspresi biasa, itu pandangan orang terluka yang telah kehilangan banyak hal. "Mereka keluargamu?"

Pria bermata emas mengangguk. "Secara teknis kami semua diadopsi tapi aku menganggap mereka semua seperti saudara kandungku."

Zac terhenyak dengan informasi baru ini, dia tidak pernah tahu Edward diadopsi. Pemuda Australia baru tersadar mereka bertiga memang belum pernah saling membagi informasi tentang kehidupan pribadi. Ketiganya selalu bersikap layaknya sampul buku. Menampilkan sikap baik-baik saja walau sebenarnya tidak. Betapa miripnya sifat mereka ini.

Cukup mudah menyatukan dua potongan puzzel dihadapannya dengan pandangan terluka yang ditampilkan Edward. "Maaf, bila itu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ada keheningan total setelahnya.

Beruntung dering telephone segera muncul untuk menyelamatkan situasi hening. Edward undur diri untuk menerima panggilan telephone meninggalkan Zac untuk mengamati rumah besar itu. Menjelajah lebih jauh ke dalam, dia menemukan dapur terbuka yang langsung mengarah ke kolam renang.

Sial! Hiburan yang benar-benar diingankan Zac ada di depan mata.

Edward tidak lebih dari tiga menit dalam menjawab telephone kemudian bergerak mendekati pemuda Australia.

"Apa?" Tanya Zac.

"Ayahku pulang lebih awal. Dia memintaku untuk menjemput di bandara, apa kau tidak keberatan kutinggal sebentar? Aku tidak akan lama, tidak lebih dari satu jam." Nadanya terdengar bersalah tapi ekspresinya berkata lain.

"O-oke." Zac agak terkejut dengan pemberitahuan Edward.

"Baiklah, buat dirimu nyaman. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Pria bersurai perunggu langsung pergi meninggalkan Zac sendirian di rumahnya sangat besar.

Beberapa pikiran terlintas di kepala Zac. Apa temannya itu idiot membiarkan orang asing untuk tinggal di rumahnya tanpa pengawasan? Bukan berarti dia punya pikiran untuk merampok rumah mewah ini tapi melihat longgarnya keamanan rumah, bukan tidak mungkin bisa terjadi perampokan bila Edward mudah percaya orang. Bahkan, Zac tidak melihat ada satu CCTV pun di rumah ini.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sepuluh menit pertama dilalui Zac dengan duduk sambil menonton tv. Sayangnya, kebosanan tetap menghantui. Salahkan matanya yang tadi melihat kolam renang di belakang rumah. Rasa frustasi seketika muncul karena tegangnya otot di bawah kaki. Sensasi berenang secara nyata sangat dirindukan oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Oke, Zac ini namanya pelanggaran privasi." Zac kini mondar mandir di tepi kolam sembari mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Buat dirimu nyaman, apa itu juga termasuk berenang. Edward, aku menyalahkanmu karena mengatakan hal itu." Mengangkat tangannya Zac kemudian berkonsentrasi membuat sihir kamuflase di sekitar rumah. Dia harus memastikan tidak terlihat oleh apapun jika dalam bentuk wujud asli. Mata manusia memang terbatas tapi dengan kemajuan teknologi bisa saja dia tertangkap kamera drone bila tidak hati-hati.

Merasa sudah aman, dia segera meluncur ke kolam. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik sebelum kakinya bertransformasi menjadi ekor berwarna biru. Kegembiraannya segera membuncah begitu ekornya bergerak lebih bebas. Ah, betapa dia merindukan sensasi ini. Zac begitu tenggelam dalam kegembiraan hingga lupa waktu.

Dia tidak sadar sampai suara mobil telah berhenti. Dengan kepanikan tinggi, dia keluar dari kolam untuk mengeringkan diri. Syukurlah, Edward dan ayahnya tampak tertahan oleh sesuatu di luar hingga memberinya cukup waktu mengering.

Kembali ke Edward yang Zac kenal.

Pemuda Cullen terlihat menertawakan sesuatu begitu melihat tampilan Zac. "Kuharap kau tidak membuat dirimu sendiri bosan Zac."

"Tidak, aku cukup bersenang-senang dengan melihat-lihat." Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Zac melihat pria lain yang tersenyum tulus padanya di samping Edward. Tunggu! Realisasi baru memukulnya. Edward bilang menjemput ayahnya, tapi pria itu hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Edward.

"Halo, kau pasti Zac. Aku Carlisle Cullen, ayah Edward. Senang bertemu denganmu, putraku banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Zac melongo bodoh. Sebelum rekannya menampar bahunya. "Senang bertemu anda juga, ."

Zac menjabat tangan ayah Edward. Cukup mengejutkan, pria di depannya juga berkulit dingin sama seperti Edward.

"Panggil saja Carlisle, oke."

Zac mengangguk.

"Carlisle, aku dan Zac akan bermain video game di kamar." Edward segera menyeret Zac ke kamar meninggalkan Carlisle yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Itu ayahmu!" Pekik Zac tidak percaya begitu mereka sampai kamar yang dicurigainya milik Edward.

Mata emas memutar bosan. "Aku diadopsi ketika dia masih kuliah. Jangan tertipu, dia lebih tua dari yang terlihat."

Edward mulai membongkar konsol game terbaru yang baru datang sementara Zac masih memproses jawaban.

"Kau tahu, dia juga tampak baik dan sangat peduli." Tidak tahu darimana perasaan melankolis itu berasal jenis pandangan Carlisle mengingatkannya dengan orang tua manusianya. Cinta tanpa syarat sepenuhnya untuk anaknya.

"Aku tahu itu dan terkadang dia konyol. Berusaha membuat orang lain bahagia sementara hatinya masih hancur."

"Begitulah orang tua. Terlepas kau anak kandungnya atau bukan ayahmu akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia. Orang tua angkatku juga kadang konyol." Zac mulai mengambil stick di depan sebelum mulai membuka game di layar.

"Kau juga diadopsi?"

Pemuda Australia mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku diadopsi sampai sebuah peristiwa baru-baru ini mengungkap identitasku. Kehidupanku terasa seperti jungkir balik, dan buruknya aku masih mencoba menerima diriku yang sekarang."

"Aku tahu perasaan itu," Jawab Edward pendek. "Kau bisa percaya padaku, Zac. Percayalah kita mempunyai situasi yang mirip lebih banyak."

Zac sejenak mengalihkan layar dan membiarkan gamenya kalah. Tawa geli seketika meluncur dari bibir Zac. "Edward! Hentikan! Ini menggelikan. Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini. Kau punya rahasia, Peter punya rahasia dan aku punya barang yang perlu kusimpan sendiri. Aku tidak akan menjadi dramatis untuk menumpahkan apapun padamu. Kau juga tidak perlu menumpahkan apapun padaku. Serius Edward, kau bertindak seperti orang tua."

Mata emas temannya membola seperti membaca isi kepala Zac lebih jauh. "Ya, jika aku orang tua, maka kau hanya anak-anak yang berlagak kuat."

"HEI! Aku memang kuat!" Elak Zac.

"Oh, siapa diantara kita yang paling banyak melamun." Cibir Edward.

"Jelas bukan aku!"

"Pembohong kecil."

Adu mulut mereka kembali terjadi. Sayangnya Peter tidak hadir untuk menikmati perdebatan konyol mereka. Carlisle sampai perlu turun tangan untuk memeriksa karena keributan antara Edward dan Zac sudah sampai taraf berisik. Carlisle perlu mengancam Edward untuk bertindak sopan dan Zac tersenyum puas dengan wajah malu temannya.


	4. Aneh

Chapter 4

Kesialan aneh tampaknya selalu mengintai Peter Parker. Hari ini sekolah diserang oleh manusia kadal yang muncul dari kamar mandi. Sekolah menjadi kacau. Peter menduga kadal jelek itu tahu siapa _Spider-man_, sangat tidak mungkin jika kadal menyerang tanpa alasan. Teriakan siswa segera menggema di lorong begitu manusia kadal muncul secara dramatis dari balik dinding.

Saat kadal muncul Peter sedang berjalan bersama Edward, Zac dan Gwen. Dengan pandangan panik tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menyuruh ketiga temannya pergi. "Pergi!"

Gwen memberi anggukan mengerti sambil menyeret dua tangan rekannya. "Zac, Edward ayo pergi!"

Zac dan Edward sama-sama belum bergerak karena Peter justru mendekati sumber masalah. "Gwen! Tapi Peter kesana!" Teriak Zac masih memandang Peter yang melawan arus.

Gadis pirang itu memberi pandangan khawatir tapi dia memberi keyakinan. "Kita harus pergi! Percayalah padanya! Kumohon!"

Dengan terpaksa dia dua anak laki-laki itu mengikuti perintah Gwen untuk menjauhi Peter. Begitu lorong sepi, Peter segera memulai aksinya. Tanpa rasa takut dia berlari ke arah kadal kemudian menyerang bagian bawah kakinya. Sang kadal membalas dengan memberi pukulan namun Peter terlebih dahulu melompat ke punggung monster. Sayangnya, aksi itu belum cukup menghindarkan sang pahlawan dari marabahaya. Tubuh ramping itu berhasil di raih tanpa banyak perlawanan. Peter di dorong ke loker sebelum tubuhnya dilempar ke sisi lain hingga menghancurkan dinding.

Manusia normal tidak akan bisa bertahan. Syukurlah Peter bukan manusia rata-rata sehingga dia dapat selamat dari benturan keras itu.

. . .

Ledakan keras terdengar dari luar halaman sekolah. Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna saling menatap panik karena tahu betul rekan mereka masih di dalam. Siswa lain tampak bergegas menjauhi TKP.

"Peter!" Kedua tangan Gwen reflek terangkat saat suara benda-benda pecah terdengar dari luar.

"Edward kita harus mengeluarkan Peter." Zac menyarankan sambil meminta persetujuan Cullen. Dia tentu sama paniknya dengan mereka semua. Zac tidak bisa diam begitu saja, entah apa yang dilakukan Peter mereka harus mengeluarkannya sekarang juga.

"Zac, kau bawa Gwen ke tempat aman. Kurasa polisi segera datang." Pemuda bersurai perunggu kemudian melempar kunci mobil ke arah Zac.

"Percayakan Peter padaku. Tunggu aku di mobil! " Perintahnya serius. Zac ingin memprotes tapi begitu melihat mata serius Edward dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Pemuda Australia itu bisa merasakan ada kekuatan lebih dari Edward. Mungkin ini saatnya mereka saling mempercayai. Gwen sangat berarti bagi Peter dan melindungi gadis ini menjadi cara terbaik untuk memainkan perannya.

"Kembali dengan selamat," ucap Zac yang berbalas anggukan singkat dari Edward.

"Tolong bawa Peter dengan selamat." Gwen reflek memeluk Edward kemudian berbalik mengikuti Zac untuk pergi ke tempat aman.

Mencari Peter atau Spiderman di gedung sekolah sebenarnya bukan perkara yang sulit. Yang jadi masalah adalah dia perlu hati-hati untuk tidak mengungkapkan identitas. Keadaan dalam gedung sangat berantakan, loker penyok sana sini, dinding hancur serta barang lain juga berserakan. Edward secara perlahan mengikuti aroma Peter yang mengarah ke lorong penghubung gedung.

Iris topaz Edward terbelalak ngeri ketika pemandangan yang didapati adalah pemandangan brutal Spider-man melawan kadal. Pertarungan kemudian berpindah ke perpustakaan. Spider-man tampak baru saja dilemparkan oleh kadal.

Kadal hanya memandangi sejenak kemudian meninggalkan pemuda berkostum laba-laba dalam diam. Tampaknya suara sirene polisi yang baru saja terdengar membuat manusia kadal mengurungkan niat untuk bertarung lebih lanjut.

Peter yakin kadal tidaklah mungkin takut melawan sekelompok Polisi. Kekuatannya jauh di atas para polisi ini. Kepergian kadal mungkin hanya menunda sesuatu yang tidak terelakkan.

Masih terjerembab di lantai, Peter mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Mungkin beberapa tulang retak sekarang. Dia masih bisa bergerak tapi itu hanya akan menambah cidera yang diderita. Sayangnya berbaring lebih lama juga bukan pilihan, dia tahu polisi akan segera datang. Jika mereka menemukan Spider-man di sekolah pastilah menimbulkan pertanyaan besar. Sudah cukup dia tidak dipercaya oleh Polisi, Peter tidak ingin mereka punya lebih banyak petunjuk tentang identitasnya.

"Ugh!" Peter berusaha bangkit dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Suara familiar mengejutkan Peter. Kehadirannya sekarang sama sekali tidak diharapkan. Fasadnya di bawah topeng bingung mendapati Edward berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Edward membantu Peter untuk berdiri. "Kita harus pergi dari sini. Polisi akan segera datang. Tidak aman untuk mu Peter."

"Tunggu! Kau tahu siapa aku?" Peter bertanya lirih.

"Tentu saja. Kau buruk dalam menyimpan rahasia."

Peter hanya bisa terdiam ketika cengkraman Edward menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobil. Tidak ada satu pertanyaan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Edward ketika dia melepas topeng. Jujur, dia lebih seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap mencuri.

"Pakai!" Edward melemparkan jaket abu-abu tebal untuk menutupi kostum spider-man. Zac yang telah ada di mobil menatap ngeri dengan tampilan sang teman. Zac ingin bertanya tapi Peter langsung memalingkan muka.

"Gwen bersama Tuan Stacy. Dia aman," lapor Zac pada kedua temannya.

Ada desahan lega terutama dari Peter begitu gadis pirang itu terbukti aman.

"Kita akan ke rumahku. Luka-luka itu perlu ditangani. Dan kita perlu bicara setelah ini."

Dua temannya hanya bisa mengangguk. Edward tampak marah akan sesuatu dan Zac bahkan tidak berani menginterupsi. Volvo silver segera menjauh dari sekolah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keadaan mobil masih hening karena dari ketiganya tidak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Zac sesekali melirik Peter yang terdiam dengan pandangan mata ke bawah. Kostum _spider-man _masih melekat seolah berteriak menunjukkan identitas sang pemilik. Zac memang terkejut tapi dia masih tidak menyangka pahlawan laba-laba kota adalah rekannya Peter Parker.

"_Tenanglah Edward, kau bisa membuat kita tertabrak!"_ Kata Zac melalui pikiran. Dia sudah curiga bila selama ini Edward bisa membaca pikirannya. Mungkin sekarang adalah momen yang sempurna untuk ketiganya berbagi rahasia.

"Kau masih meragukan kemampuanku Zac?" Jawaban Edward berhasil membuat Zac tersenyum. Wajahnya puas karena tebakannya benar. Peter memasang wajah bingung dengan dua rekannya yang aneh.

"Tenanglah, kita semua sejak awal memang aneh." Mata cokelat Peter melebar.

Merutuki pikirannya yang jenius dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Semua memang tidak logis, tapi dengan cepat dia berhasil mengaitkan beberapa kejadian aneh di antara mereka bertiga. Dan Peter baru sadar, Edward baru saja menjawab pikirannya.

"Uh, sial." Ini tidak adil rahasianya sejak awal sudah tumpah bahkan sebelum peristiwa ini. Edward bermain cukup cantik untuk melindungi rahasianya.

"Perhatikan bahasa Peter, bibimu akan kecewa bila tahu keponakannya mengumpat," kata Zac tenang namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan keprihatinan.

Peter mengerang frustasi. Dia mendadak jengkel dengan semua keadaan ini. Manusia kadal masih di luar sana dan mengancam banyak orang. Dia seharusnya segera pergi segera mencegah kadal. Jika mereka sudah tahu rahasianya, dia seharusnya segera menjauh. Mereka bisa celaka kapan saja bila terlalu dekat dengannya.

Mobil segera memasuki pekarangan rumah Cullen, dan Edward segera mencengkram Peter untuk masuk ke rumah dan mendudukannya ke sofa. Peter baru pertama kali ke rumah Edward sehingga wajar baginya untuk terkagum. Jelas rumah itu sangat mewah bila dibanding apartemen bibinya.

"Zac, jaga Peter jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh."

"Oke." Jawab Zac. Peristiwa tidak terduga kembali terjadi, Edward sudah menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Zac dan Peter saling menatap kaget.

"Jangan lihat aku, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Zac pada Peter. Edward segera muncul lagi dengan membawa alat medis lengkap. Pemuda bersurai perunggu segera duduk di dekat Peter.

"Untuk kali ini jangan coba-coba untuk keras kepala. Kau membutuhkan bantuan medis lebih. Kecepatan penyembuhanmu tidak akan bekerja penuh bila kau terus mengabaikan lukamu."

Peter pasrah dengan semua tindakan medis Edward. Temannya melakukan pengobatan benar-benar layaknya dokter profesional. Semua lukanya dibersihkan dan dibebat dengan rapi. Dengan semua kejujuran, tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih baik setelah mendapat perawatan medis.

"Manusia kadal itu masih di luar." Pernyataan itu segera keluar dari mulut Peter.

"Kami tahu, makhluk menjijikkan itu membuat kekacauan di kota," ucap Zac menyumbangkan pikirannya.

"Itu kesalahanku dan tanggung jawabku untuk menghentikannya. Aku menghargai bantuan kalian semua tapi makhluk itu tanggung jawabku. Bukan milik kalian." Peter coba memberi tahu dua rekannya. Walau mungkin itu sedikit sia-sia karena Edward pasti sudah membaca pikirannya.

Edward hanya mendongak sesaat sebelum duduk santai di dekat Peter dan Zac. Pandangan matanya seolah menua dalam beberapa tahun dalam sekejap. "Peter, menjadi spider-man itu mungkin pilihanmu dan aku tahu kau tidak akan menghentikan aksi kecilmu hanya karena ceramah kami berdua."

"Tapi kau juga tidak boleh egois untuk mengabaikan bantuan temanmu." Zac kali ini yang angkat bicara. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Edward begitu khawatir, kau dengan segala aksimu. Spider-man, Ya Tuhan! Aku sampai hari ini tidak berpikir itu kau."

Peter menyeringai menang. "Oh, kau sangat pengertian. Persis dari yang kuharapkan sebagai pembaca pikiran. Kenapa aku tidak sadar sejak awal!"

"Bukan saatnya mengalihkan perhatian Peter. Ini masih tentang kau dan barang Spider-man mu." Peter mengerucutkan bibir. Edward menghilang lagi dan Peter masih cukup terkejut. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralih pada Zac.

"Dan kau Zac! Apa peranmu dalam hal ini!"

"Hei! Aku juga baru sadar hari ini! Aku hanya berasumsi dan membuat tebakan pintar. Jelas aku sadar kalian tidak normal."

Tidak normal. Kata-kata itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan sekarang karena diucapkan oleh orang yang bisa dibilang sahabat terdekatnya. Zac segera diam ketika Peter terlihat sedih. Untunglah Edward kembali dengan membawa dua piring penuh makanan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Satu piring penuh makanan laut kesukaan Zac dan satu piring penuh daging untuk Peter.

"Jelas kau sendiri bahkan tidak normal, Zac. Jangan memperburuk suasana hatinya. Dia sedang menjadi pria melankolis disini." Edward tersenyum sinis pada Zac. Seketika dia menoleh pada pemuda Australia.

"Sial! Apa aku baru saja berteman dengan sekelompok mutan?"Edward tahu sesuatu tentang Zac karena dia mampu membaca pikiran dan Peter tidak punya petunjuk jelas tentang Zac.

Zac dan Edward tertawa. "Jelas aku memegang kartu kalian berdua, tapi dimana kesenangannya bila tidak saling mencari tahu. Mungkin kita harus saling membuat tebakan pintar."

"Terdengar sangat adil untuk pembaca pikiran!" Sindir Zac. Meskipun dia tahu kemampuan pemuda Cullen, tapi dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya Edward. Peter mengangguk, dia juga tidak punya petunjuk. Wajah pucat, tidak makan, warna mata berganti, cepat, pembaca pikiran dan daftarnya terus berlanjut. Dia ingin tahu tapi Peter punya tanggung jawab besar dari sekadar bermain tebak rahasia teman.

"Kita bisa saling mencari tahu nanti, di luar ada pria kadal. Terserah kalian akan membiarkanku pergi atau tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi untuk mencegah pria kadal mengacaukan kota," ujar Peter.

Zac memukul kepala Peter. "Jangan egois, kadal bisa menunggu. Tapi Spider-man juga perlu menyembuhkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan bila kau tidak selamat."

"Tapi –."

Dering telphone Zac menyela perdebatan mereka. Zac melihat nama pemanggil. Itu dari Gwen Stacy. Dia segera mengangkat telphone itu. Awalnya sang gadis menanyakan keadaan Peter dan setelah tahu pria jenius itu selamat dia memaksa untuk bicara dengan Peter.

Percakapan dua arah segera terjadi. Gwen menjelaskan keadaan gawat yang akan terjadi di kota. Peter tentu saja menanggapi dengan serius. Zac melihat Edward mengernyitkan dahi tanda terganggu. Zac menebak Edward bisa mendengar percakapan mereka secara detail.

"Beberapa polisi berubah menjadi manusia kadal. Aku harus menghentikannya sebelum seluruh warga kota berubah. Aku harus pergi." Peter berkata serius kepada kedua temannya, dia memberi tatapan meyakinkan supaya sahabatnya mengizinkannya ke luar.

"Tidak." Jawab Zac spontan.

"Tapi kota dalam bahaya!" Dia berteriak frustasi.

"Tidak, Peter. Tidak tanpa kami." Edward menepuk pundak Peter lembut.

Zac tersenyum tulus di hadapan Peter. "Ada kalanya pahlawan juga butuh dukungan."

"Tapi kalian akan terekspose." Peter memiliki pengertian cukup mendalam jika sahabatnya menyembunyikan kemampuan mereka dari dunia.

"Kami hanya harus berhati-hati bukan? Aku juga tidak mau jadi kadal. Kita semua akan menghentikannya. Tim Spider-man maju!"

Wajah Peter spontan memerah malu. Tim Spider-man apa-apaan itu?

Edward juga terlihat tidak terkesan."Jangan buat aku menamparmu Zac!"

XXX

Edward perlahan mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di kaki Peter. Syukurlah semua keadaan membaik, kadal dapat dihentikan dengan bantuan Zac dengan membekukannya terlebih dahulu, Kapten Stacy juga dapat diselamatkan tepat waktu sehingga menghindarkan Peter dari rasa bersalah. Edward dengan kecepatannya segera membawanya ke Carlisle.

Ketiganya lalu kembali ke kediaman Cullen. Edward sebagai pengganti Carlisle merawat luka Peter secara sigap.

"Arghhhhhh!" Peter tidak mampu menahan lagi rasa sakit di kakinya. Panas, perih dan terbakar semua luka itu menghujani syarafnya secara bersamaan. Sialnya morfin tidak bekerja baik untuknya karena tingkatnya metabolisme. Belum lagi luka-luka yang lain. Tubuhnya serasa remuk redam seusai pertarungan.

"Tahanlah sebentar." Ucap Edward. Zac masih mengawasi dengan khawatir.

"Uhm, Edward aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Mata emas menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku belum terlalu mahir tapi aku akan mencoba menyembuhkannya."

"Zac?" Peter bertanya penuh keingintahuan.

"Apa? Bukankah kita sudah melewati tahap ini?" Tangan Zac segera terulur. Dengan segera air-air dari dalam gelas terangkat dan melayang. Dua pasang mata memandang takjub ketika bola melayang kemudian perlahan membasuh tubuh Peter yang terluka. Aura sihir segera memancar disekitar tubuh Peter. Luka Peter segera menutup memudar menjadi merah muda. Begitu selesai Zac segera jatuh lemas.

"Zac!" Peter ajaibnya sudah kuat berdiri tapi Edward lebih cepat menangkap Zac.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan, sihirku terlalu banyak digunakan hari ini."


End file.
